star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mewni
Mewni - wymiar, z którego pochodzi Star. Do swoich czternastych urodzin mieszkała tam ze swoją mamą i tatą. Księżniczka Star Butterfly jest następna do objęcia tronu i władzy nad Mewni.http://sta.sh/0yujr39u0ta Wygląd ogólny W pierwszym sezonie Mewni wygląda, jak typowe, bajkowe królestwo z rodziną królewską na czele, mieszkającą w pięknym zamku. Dopiero później pokazywane są tajemnicze i niebezpieczne zakątki. Mewni pokryta jest wieloma lasami, z których najbardziej znaną jest Puszcza Pewnej Śmierci. Roślinność jest zróżnicowana i nieokiełznana. Mewni zamieszkiwana jest przez najróżniejsze stworzenia, takie jak: demony, potwory, humanoidy, syreny i gołębie. Panują tu duże dysproporcje społeczne. Władcy żyją w luksusach, kiedy najbiedniejsi mieszkańcy egzystują w brudzie i biedzie. Nad Mewni krążą również co najmniej 3 księżyce. Pod Mewni znajduje się Podziemie, pokryte lawą i gołymi skałami. Historia Niewiele z historii Mewni poznajemy w odcinku "Mewnipendance Day". Przodkowie dzisiejszych mieszkańców przybyli na Mewni, która była w tamtym czasie zamieszkana przez potwory. Między przybyszami i potworami rozegrała się walka, którą wygrali kolonialiści, dzięki magii królowej, a na cześć zwycięstwa powstało Święto Niepodległości Mewni. Od tej pory kraina mogła spokojnie się rozwijać. Mewnianie wybudowali miasta, rodzina Butterfly zasiadła na tronie, przekazując sobie władzę z pokolenia na pokolenie. Potwory zostały zepchnięte na margines społeczny i do dnia dzisiejszego ludzie boją się ich i uważają ich za wrogów. Z "Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension" dowiadujemy się, że władza na Mewni przekazywana jest z matki na najstarsza córkę, a królowa ma większa władze niż król. Tradycją na Mewni jest coroczne organizowanie Balu Srebrnego Dzwonka, by podtrzymywać pokój między królestwami. Polega on na wspólnym tańcu królewskich dzieci. W odcinku "Stump Day" Król opowiada historię Dnia Pnia. Podobno grupa odkrywców, która robiła się na Mewni i planowała rozdzielić się, została zaskoczona przez burzę śnieżną i musiała ukryć się pod drzewem. Nawiązała się między nimi przyjaźń, dzięki czemu powstała Mewni, a od tej pory co roku wszyscy zbierają się koło pieńka, by uczcić swoją przyjaźń. Nikt nie wierzył w tę historię, jednak okazała się prawdziwa. Historia i pochodzenie rodziny królewskiej Butterfly została zafałszowana, czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Total Eclipsa the Moon". Prawdziwa córka Eclipsy została zastąpiona zwykłym dzieckiem z miasta. Ówczesna władza zatuszowała to, zmieniła archiwa i nikt, również z nowej rodziny królewskiej nie wiedział, że na tronie nie zasiada prawowita władczyni. Miejsca Królestwa Królestwo Butterfly Najbardziej znane królestwo Mewni. Pojawia się już w odcinku "Star Comes to Earth". Położone jest w centrum Mewni. Aktualnie władzę sprawują tam Moon i River Butterfly. Królestwo składa się z kilku warstw społecznych. Rodzina królewska, jako najwyższa klasa mieszka w wielkim i okazałym zamku Butterfly. Natomiast reszta społeczeństwa w miasteczkach położonych wokół pałacu. Całe królestwo okala rzeka. Królestwo sposobem działania, wyglądem wsi i stanem społecznym przypomina europejskie, średniowieczne miasto. Ludzie zajmują się rzemieślnictwem, handlem, a najbardziej rozpowszechnioną rośliną uprawną jest kukurydza, na której opiera się funkcjonowanie królestwa. Miejsce posiada również swoją kulturę i święta, takie jak Dzień Mewni czy Dzień Pieńka. Królestwo Johansen Niewiele wiadomo o tym miejscu i nigdy nie pojawiło się w serialu. Położone jest na wschód od państwa Butterfly, a jedyne znane z mapy miejsce znajdujące się tam, to zamek. Sposób funkcjonowania królestwa jest nieznany. Pochodzi stamtąd Król River, przez co dwa królestwa współpracują ze sobą. Co roku organizują zjazd rodzinny i biorą udział w Grze Flag, wyścigu na Górę Flag. Rodzina Johansen jest typem nieokrzesanych wojowników, wyglądających i zachowujących się, jak dzicy wikingowie. Królestwo Lucitorów Znajdujące się w Podziemiu królestwo demonów. Rządzą nim Wrathmelor i Dave Lucitor, rodzice Toma Lucitora, których zadaniem jest opiekowanie się zagubionymi duszami. Jest to miejsce pełne skał, lawy, bez żadnych roślin czy zwierząt. Pierwszy raz pokazane jest w odcinku "Blood Moon Ball", w którym odbywa się Księżycowy Bal, urządzany tam co 667 lat. Królestwo jest w sojuszu z Butterfly'ami. W Podziemiu znajduje się również Jezioro Ognia, nad którym co roku odbywa się "wznoszenie dusz", czyli wznoszenie dusz z lawy zbiornika do nieba. Królestwo Końskich Głów Królestwo unoszące się w powietrzu w północnej części Mewni. Władzę sprawuje tam Król Końska Głowa. Mieszka razem z trzynastoma córkami w pałacu. Najstarsza Księżniczka Lilacia jest następczynią tronu. Całe królestwo znajduje się w chmurach i wszystkie budynki i ulice są z nich zbudowane. Nie jest gęsto zabudowane i większość stanowią same obłoki z kryształami. Pierwszy raz pokazane jest w odcinku "Ponymonium" i niewiele wiadomo o tym miejscu. Nieznany jest również żaden mieszkaniec poza rodziną królewską. Król Końska Głowa ma bardzo dobre stosunki z Butterfly'ami, a River jest jego dobrym przyjacielem. Królestwo Pigeonów Znajduje się w zachodniej Mewni i całkowicie jest zamieszkane przez gołębie. Rich Pigeon, syn pary królewskiej jest jedynym osobnikiem potrafiącym mówić. Zamek jest ośrodkiem i jedynym znanym miejscem królestwa. Jest to obskurne miejsce pełne ptasich odchodów, brudu i kości, mimo tego królestwo jest bardzo bogate, a zamek monumentalny. Stosunek do innych królestw jest dosyć chłodny, szczególnie od odcinka "Tough Love", kiedy Meteora Butterfly niszczy ich zamek. Królestwo Rodziny Spiderbite Położone w północno-zachodniej części Mewni w Lesie Nieprawdopodobnych Ugryzień. Na czele stoi rodzina Spiderbite. Nigdy nie pojawiło się ono w serialu, jednak wiadomo, że jest to miejsce pełne pająków, po których ugryzieniu na ciele powstają wielkie pryszcze, dające się uleczyć za pomogą śluzu. Relacje z innymi królestwami nie są znane. Królestwo podwodnych stworzeń Podwodne królestwo znajdujące się pomiędzy Pigeonami, a Spiderbite'ami. Jedynym znanym z imienia mieszkańcem jest Książe Larry Kelpbottom pojawiający się z rodzicami w odcinku "Club Snubbed". Miejsce nigdy nie pojawiło się z serialu ani nie zostało wspomniane. Relacje z innymi królestwami są nieznane. Królestwo Jaggy Najdalej wysunięte na północ królestwo Mewni, położone w Górach Jaggy. Władcami jest tam rodzina Jaggy i tak jak podwodni przywódcy pojawiają się tylko w odcinku "Club Snubbed". Kraina nigdy nie pojawiła się w serialu, a relacje z innymi królestwami również są nieznane. Zamki Zamek Avarius Położony na zachodnich obrzeżach Mewni zamek. Dawniej należący do Lorda Brudo i Lady Avarius, po tym przejęty przez ich syna Ludo, który wypędził swoich rodziców i zamieszkał w nim ze swoimi potworami. Położony jest w mrocznej i opustoszałej okolicy, a sam zamek wygląda, jak opuszczony i nawiedzony. W odcinku "Marco Grows a Beard" zostaje przejęty przez Toffee'go, a w "Storm the Castle" doszczętnie zniszczony w wyniku wybuchu różdżki. Obecnie na jego miejscu znajdują się tylko ruiny. Zamek Avarius II Zniszczona chata w Puszczy Pewnej Śmierci, do której przenieśli się rodzice i rodzina Ludo po wygnaniu ich z rodzinnego domu. Pierwszy raz zostaje pokazana w odcinku "Face the Music". Miejsce jest zniszczone, zaniedbane i ciasne, a w budynek wrośnięte jest drzewo. Mimo wszystko, gdyby nie zniszczenia i zapuszczenie, dom wyglądałby, jak mała willa. Świątynie Świątynia potworów Miejsce do którego przeprowadza się Ludo z orlicą i pajęczycą po odcinku "Is Mystery". Jest to opuszczone miejsce, a miejsce jego położenia nieznane. Zostało wydrążone w skalnej górze, a przez jego środek przepływają strumyki. Pełne jest rzeźb potworów i skamielin. Zostaje zniszczony w walce w "Starcrushed". W odcinku "Monster Bash" okazuje się, że w tym miejscu mieszkała Eclipsa Butterfly z mężem i wychowywała ich dziecko. Sanktuarium Święte miejsce należące do rodziny Butterfly i według Moon stanowiło schronienie dla wielu królowych w czasie zagrożenia. Ukryte jest w jeziorze, a wejścia do niego strzegą krokodyle, którym trzeba podać odpowiedni kod. Jest pełne rzeźb i grawerów przedstawiających Słowniryka, któremu miejsce jest najwyraźniej poświęcone. W środku znajduje się studnia z magią, mogącą przywrócić ciała z zastoju. W odcinku "Conquer" okazuje się, że miejsce jest połączone z Krainą Magii. Inne Ciekawostki *Brittney Wong poniża Mewni nazywając je "Moo-ni". *W "Match Maker dowiadujemy się, że dzieci w Mewni nie piszą testów. *W "Lobster Claws, Lobster Claws odkrywa, że on, jego koledzy i Ludo pochodzą z Mewni. **Potwierdzone to zostało w odcinku "Fortune Cookies", ponieważ Toffee był w stanie zobaczyć Zamek Butterfly z Zamku Ludo. *W angielskiej wersji gatunek humanoidalny zamieszkujący Mewni nazywa się "Mewman", a jego przedstawiciele - "Mewmans". Jest to zlepka słów "Mewni" i "humans" (ludzie). *Występuje tam jedzenie, które wyjawia, jak zginie osoba, która właśnie je konsumuje. Przypisy Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca w innych wymiarach Kategoria:Królestwa